Just Hold My Hand!
by wilda-chan
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke sial banget terkunci berdua di ruang studio musik. Apa yang akan terjadi di dalam sana ya? RnR please


**JUST HOLD MY HAND!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**

**Genre: friendship, humor**

**Rate: T**

**Cash: Naruto U. Sasuke U**

**Waning: penulisan jelek, bahasa alai bertebaran, cerita sama judul kurang nyambung,(banyak banget kekurangannya, mungkin lebih tepatnya ini fanfic buluk yang lain dari saya) XD**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Pandangannya hanya pada sebuah buku bacaan ensiklopedia Shinobi.

"mau pergi. aku tidak tahan berlama-lama bersamamu" sahut Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuat Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

"tapi tugas kelompok kita belum selesai"

"kau kerjakan saja sendiri! aku tidak mau satu kelompok denganmu" Naruto masa bodo yang sekarang sudah meraih knop pintu.

"kalau begitu, kau tidak akan mendapatkan nilai." Kata Sasuke lalu memalingkan pandangannya pada buku nya lagi.

Naruto hanya mendengus sambil menoleh sedikit ke arah Sasuke.

"cih_"

Naruto mulai menggerakan knop pintu. Tapi_

"eh?" muka Naruto berubah jadi pucat. PINTU ITU TIDAK BISA DIBUKA.

Sasuke yang awalnya hanya anteng sama bukunya kini mengarahkan pandangannya ke Naruto yang terlihat sedang bertarung hebat dengan sebuah knop pintu (?) karena ketika pintunya susah dibuka, Naruto jadi emosi dan akhirnya memukul-mukul knop pintu.

Dengan santai Sasuke melihat jam di tangannya.

"pasti kita terkunci"

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi Naruto langsung menghentikan taurannya (?) bersama knop pintu itu lalu perlahan-lahan membalikan badannya ke arah Sasuke dan menatap horror pria rambut alai itu. #digebug Sasuke#

"apa maksudmu?"

"biasanya jam segini petugas sekolah sudah mengunci semua pintu. Pasti mereka yang melakukannya."

"UAPAAA? Mana bisa mereka melakukan itu pada kita. Kita kan masih berada di ruangan ini!"

"HEIII… TOLONG! SIAPA SAJA YANG BERADA DILUAR, TOLONG KAMI! KAMI TERKUNCI! HEIII… TOLONGGG…" teriak Naruto sambil gedor-gedor pintu dengan tak berprikepintuan.

"percuma saja kau berteriak seperti itu. tidak akan ada yang mendengar kita di ruang studio. Ini kan ruang kedap suara." Kata Sasuke santai. Wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekpresi apapun. Ia tidak merasa panik sama sekali. Kayanya dia bukan manusia #digebug Sasuke lagi# (huweee KDRT)

Naruto diam sejenak lalu berpikir. ' benar juga'. kemudian Naruto merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel. Lalu menelpon seseorang.

**Kelas**

'benar ku mencintaimu tak tak begini_ kau khianati aku kau curangi aku_'

hp Kiba berdering.

"halo… disini Kiba spik spik. Disana sapose?"

"-_- Ba, ini gue Naruto"

"ooo Naruto. ada apa Nar?"

"gue butuh_"

Tututututututututut_ telpon terputus.

"halo Nar? Lo masih idup kan? Halo…?"

**Di tempat Naruto**

"BATREI NYA HABIS? HIDUP INI TIDAK ADILLLL" tiba-tiba Naruto jadi lebai dan drama abis.

Tapi gak lama kemudian Naruto menatap Sasuke yang dimana artinya 'pinjam handponemu'. Dan untunglah berkat IQ Sasuke yang diatas rata-rata atau lebih tepatnya gak normal karena diketahui IQ nya mencapai 6000 (?) Sasuke bisa mengerti tatapan Naruto yang bisa dibilang memelas itu.

"handpone ku tertinggal di kelas" kata Sasuke lalu melanjutkan membaca buku sambil kayang trus nungging saking asiknya baca buku.

"hah? lalu bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini?" Naruto mulai panik. Bukan karena takut tidak bisa keluar, tapi karena Sasuke mulai Ooc di fanfic ini.

"menunggu sampi besok. Sampai ada petugas sekolah yang membuka kan pintu."

Jam terasa berhenti bagi Naruto saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya akan semalaman di ruangan itu bersama rivalnya yang keren itu. Naruto tak ingin itu terjadi.

"TIDAKKKK_" Naruto mulai teriak-teriak ala orang kesurupan.

Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mengamankan telinganya dari radiasi suara super mahadahsyat Naruto yang bisa merusak telinga sekaligus merusak ekosistem di air. Suara Naruto kadang-kadang memang sering merusak lingkungan.

**Jam 19:00**

Setelah acara teriak-teriak Naruto berakhir yang hampir memakan waktu setengah abad itu kini ruangan menjadi sepi. Butuh waktu 10 jam lagi untuk menunggu pintu dibuka.

Sasuke sedang menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Tepatnya mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Naruto? yang sedari tadi heboh seperti kebakaran bulu idung kini memilih diam dan duduk di lantai dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh dari Sasuke. Naruto tidak sudi dekat-dekat dengan rival rambut pantat ayam negri itu. mereka hanya melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"apa tidak ada cara lain untuk keluar dari sini?" Tanya Naruto memecah suasana sepi.

"hn" Sasuke masih anteng menulis.

"aku tidak bisa disini terus semalaman. Aku harus mengerjakan PR IPS (ilmu pengetahuan shinobi)."

"PR itu kan diberikan seminggu yang lalu. Kau baru mau mengerjakannya sekarang?"

"memangnya kenapa? Aku kan penganut ajaran si Author yang selalu mengerjakan PR dengan cara SKS (system kebut semalam)"

"itu ajaran sesat Nar. Bertobatlah! Allah maha pengampun" entah karena keseringan mendengar lagu-lagu Hadad Alwi, tiba-tiba Sasuke jadi religius.

"apaan? Pokoknya ini semua salahmu jika besok aku di hukum Anko-sensei"

"aku yang salah?" Tanya Sasuke datar

"tentu saja. Kau kan yang mengajakku ke tempat ini_" kata Naruto penuh emosi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya yang penuh panu itu. #di gorok Naruto#

"baiklah. Aku minta maaf." kata Sasuke singkat dan datar.

"minta maaf dengan wajah datar seperti itu? aku tidak akan memaafkanmu tahu." Jawab Naruto ketus.

"ya sudah setidaknya aku sudah minta maaf"

"apa? Dasar Teme menyebalkan. Kau_"

PETS_

Ketika Naruto belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Tiba-tiba lampu mati. Ruangan itu menjadi gelap. Dan saat itu pula Naruto merasa lengannya disentuh sesuatu. Seperti ada yang memegangnya sangat erat. Naruto tahu itu perbuatan siapa.

"Te teme, kau ngapain sih?" Naruto merasa risih dengan tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba meluk-meluk lengan Naruto.

Sasuke diam

"lepaskan aku Teme! kau mau ku pukul ya? Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke tetap diam dan malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Teme, lepas!" akhirnya Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya setelah Naruto menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

Naruto tampak mengusap-usap lengannya dan memandangi Sasuke aneh. Dan tiba-tiba kejutan besar muncul_

"Na Naruto_ ak aku takut gelap"

Naruto tampak terkejut. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu, ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Baginya itu sangat lucu melihat Sasuke yang selalu terlihat keren dan manly kaya model iklan L-Man ternyata takut pada kegelapan?

"buahahahaha… perutku sampai sakit. hahaha" Naruto mulai me lap air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata kanannya. Sepertinya itu benar-benar lucu baginya.

"Naruto_" Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, tiba-tiba memanggil Naruto di sela-sela tawa Naruto.

"bolehkan aku menyentuhmu!"

Naruto langsung berhenti tertawa. Ia sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi. Kalimat itu sangat tidak biasa. Kalimat itu terdengar menggelikan.

"ap apa?" Naruto mulai merasa ini sangat aneh.

"kumohon…! Aku akan merasa tenang jika aku menyentuh seseorang."

"TIDAK MAU! Lagi pula aku tidak akan kemana-mana. jadi tenanglah!"

Sasuke diam. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Naruto bisa mendengarnya. Sasuke terlihat ketakutan. Badannya terlihat sedikit gemetaran. Dia terlihat seperti bukan Sasuke yang biasanya, yang selalu menyebalkan. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang lemah?

Naruto jadi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Baginya ini momen yang indah melihat Sasuke ketakutan seperti itu tapi juga membuatnya merasa ingin melindungi Sasuke. (eh?)

"baiklah kau boleh_"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sasuke langsung memeluk lengan Naruto lagi.

"HUWAAA… LEPAS TEME! Siapa bilang kau boleh menyentuhku seperti itu." Naruto buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"kau boleh menyentuhku sedikit saja! Pakai satu jari telunjukmu untuk menyentuhku!" tambah Naruto.

Sasuke pun mengikuti perintah Naruto dan menempelkan satu telunjuknya ke lengan Naruto. senyum jahat tersimpul di bibir Naruto. ia sangat puas bisa mempermainkan rivalnya.

Sasuke sudah sedikit tenang sekarang. Nafasnya sudah normal kembali.

" hey Sasuke! kenapa kau takut kegelapan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab.

"baiklah. Kalau kau tidak mau juga_"

Omongannya langsung di potong Sasuke.

"apa kau tidak merasa jika di dalam kegelapan itu sangat menakutkan?"

"tidak"

" Dalam kegelapan, kita tidak mampu melihat apapun. Itu seperti membuatku berada di dunia lain. selain itu Dalam kegelapan aku tidak akan pernah tahu apakah ada seseorang bersamaku? Karena menurutku sendiri di kegelapan itu sangat menakutkan. Seperti hanya aku yang berada di dunia ini"

Naruto hanya menatapnya sambil berpikir 'anak ini imajinasinya sudah pergi terlalu jauh'

"jika sedang di kegelapan aku akan seperti yang kau lihat tadi. Aku takut sendiri di kegelapan. Makanya aku harus menyentuh seseorang. Biasanya itu akan membuatku sedikit lebih tenang karena setidaknya ada seseorang bersamaku."

Naruto diam. Entah apa yang yang terjadi. mungkin ia tercengang.

"kau_ kau seharusnya menghilangkan ketakutan itu! bukankah itu sangat mengganggu?"

"benar. Itu sangat mengganggu sekali. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menghilangkan ketakutan ini, tapi selalu gagal. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"jika kau mau, genggam saja tanganku!" semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Naruto. tapi karena suasana gelap, semburat merah itu tidak terlalu terlihat.

Sasuke menoleh. Ia menatap Naruto seperti biasa_ tanpa ekspresi.

"tenang saja! Aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku kasihan padamu. Aku melakukannya agar kau tetap merasa tenang. Lampu ini pasti akan mati semalaman" Kata Naruto sambil memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke meletakan telapak tangannya ke telapak tangan Naruto. Naruto sempat kaget ketika Sasuke menyentuh telapak tangannya, seperti terasa ada sengatan listrik. Semburat merah dipipinya semakin memerah, walau gak ketara sih.

Merah jambu menyeruak diantara pipi Sasuke juga. tidak terlalu terlihat juga karena suasana gelap ini.

Untuk beberapa saat diam menyelimuti mereka lagi. masih dalam posisi mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Dan membiarkan kehangatan mengalir ditelapak tangan mereka. Namun ternyata situasi ini membuat suasana menjadi terlihat_ canggung.

"Naruto"

"hmm?"

"kau sudah menolongku. Bukan kah kau sangat membenciku?"

"memangnya aku pernah bilang kalau aku membencimu?"

"berarti kau menyukaiku?"

Hening_

"hah? ih Teme kau jijik banget sih"

"ja jangan salah paham! Maksudku bukan seperti itu" Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia tampak malu-malu Badak.

"ya ya ya aku mengerti maksudmu kok."

"jadi?" Sasuke masih menunduk

"jadi?"

"kau belum memjawab pertanyaanku?" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya.

"oh itu… hmm_ aku tidak menyukaimu. Dan aku tidak membencimu" jawab Naruto sehingga membuat Sasuke berpikir keras tentang jawaban Naruto barusan.

"lalu apa yang membuatmu tidak suka padaku?" entah kenapa Sasuke menjadi sangat kepo. Kegelapan memang membuatnya menjadi Ooc.

"tentu saja karena kau selalu ada di atasku."

"jika kau di atasku apa kau akan menyukaiku?" lagi-lagi Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan yang terdengar hmmm… intim

"ih tuh kan Teme, lagi lagi kau terlihat jiji"

"maaf! Masudku jika kau di atasku, apa mungkin kau mau menjadi temanku?"

Hening_

Naruto tampak menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke menunggu jawaban Naruto.

"hmmm… bisa jadi"

**Jam 05:00**

Pagi pun telah tiba. Inilah saatnya bagi petugas sekolah untuk membuka semua pintu. Ia tampak cengo saat melihat dua makhluk tampan yang keluar dari ruang studio music. Padahal ini akibat perbuatannya.

**Kelas**

"kumpulkan PR kalian sekarang! yang tidak mengerjakan dan tidak membawa buku PR, silahkan berdiri di luar kelas!" kata Anko-sensei.

Para murid mulai sibuk mengumpulkan buku PR mereka ke meja Anko-sensei. Tapi Naruto tidak melakukannya karena PR nya belum dikerjakan. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Naruto, kau tidak mengerjakan PR mu?" Tanya Anko-sensei.

"iya sensei" jawab Naruto lesu.

"baiklah kalau begitu kau harus belajar di luar!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk paham. Sasuke memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"haah… menyebalkan" umpat Naruto pelan. Akhirnya ia di hukum seperti ini. Tapi_

"heh Dobe, geser dikit dong!" tiba-tiba suara yang pamiliar itu muncul dan membuat Naruto terkejut sehingga membuatnya menoleh pada sumber suara itu.

"Te Teme, ngapain kau kesini?"

"tentu saja dihukum"

"tapi bukankah kau sudah mengerjakan PR?"

"buku ku tertinggal di rumah"

Hening

"cih, bodoh!" mereka berdua tersenyum.

**Fin**

* * *

**Sementara di kelas_**

"wah gawat aku lupa menyalin catatan minggu lalu" kata Chouji saat memeriksa isi tasnya. Namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum ke arah tas Sasuke. "aku pinjam punya Sasuke ah. Catatannya pasti lengkap. Eh tapi orangnya lagi dihukum di luar" sesaat Chouji diam.

"ah gak masalah deh."

"Sasuke, aku pinjam buku mu ya?" tambah Chouji sambil membuka tas Sasuke. lalu mulai mencari buku yang ia cari. Tapi ia membuka buku yang lain_

"eh? Bukannya ini buku PR Sasuke? dia bilang bukunya tertinggal dirumah_"

* * *

**Selesai**

**Hayo jangan langsung pergi dong! Review dulu, udah gitu ambil beseknya masing-masing deh (emangnya lagi Tahlilan? -_-)**


End file.
